Tattaglia crime family
The Tattaglia crime family (1928-present) is one of New York's Five Families. It was founded by Don Phillip Tattaglia. They are well known to be involved in prostitiution run from the St. Sebastian Hotel in Brooklyn. They were the first Family to begin working with narcotics sometime in the 1930s. Early History Like most of their contemporaries, the Tattaglias were bootleggers during the Prohibition era. With the repeal of the Prohibition, their primary racket became prostitution, earning Don Tattaglia a reputation as a pimp, and causing the family to be held in low regard. Tattaglia's womanizing would occasionally distract him from matters of business, but he compensated for this by surrounding himself with other strong leaders, such as his sons, Bruno and Johnny, and his consigliere, Freddie Nobile. A New Position of Power In the 1940s, the Tattaglias began to gain power after being supported by drug kingpin Virgil Sollozzo, even managing to gain a vital toehold into Little Italy, crippling the Corleone Family's Empire. They also managed to take Don Vito Corleone out of the picture by shooting and wounding him and sending him to the hospital. Their luck would not last for long however, as Johnny Tattaglia Johnny Tattaglia] who was planning a Corleone Bloodbath was found out was killed in a fire. His brother Bruno Tattaglia then filled his position as underboss and picked up where Johnny left off kidnapping and killing Corleone soldier Aldo Trapani's Girlfriend Frankie Malone. Bruno himself was killed shortly after by Aldo Trapani who killed Bruno by throwing him into a cremation oven at funeral home Tito Morelli's. and Sollozzo was murdered during a peace talk with Michael Corleone. This act made Don Tattaglia declare a state of mob war against Don Vito Corleone, having been secretly backed up by Don Emilio Barzini. After being forced into a stalemate, Tattaglia and his allies set up Sonny Corleone for assassination, avenging Bruno's death. Vito, having recovered, called a meeting of the Commission and swore that he would not fight the Tattaglias. This peace came just in time, as the Tattaglia Family had been massively crippled by the war. However, after Don Vito Corleone died of a heart attack, Michael sent Rocco Lampone to the St. Sebastian Hotel, where he murdered Don Tattaglia and the prostitute he was with. The New Regime Phillip Tattaglia was suceeded by his brother Rico, who was unused to his brother's business and nearly brought the Family into bankrupcy before he died too, although of natural causes in 1961 after stepping down. The Family then became property of consigliere Ozvaldo Altobello, who became a strong ally to the Corleone Family In 1980, the Tattaglias were finally crushed when Altobello betrayed Michael Corleone to Liccio Lucchesi and the corrupt members of the Vatican Bank. Michael Corleone poisoned Altobello with a packet of cannoli that Connie Corleone (Altobello's godaughter), had given him for his birthday. The Family *Don - Phillip Tattaglia *Underboss - Bruno Tattaglia, Johnny Tattaglia *Consigliere - Freddie Nobile, Ozvaldo "Ozzie" Altobello *Caporegimes - Tony Bianchi, Luigi Fusco, Donnie Marinelli *Soldatis - Mikey Saleri, Squeegie McNeese, Luigi 'Hands' Bonetti, Rocky Della Barca *Enforcers- Doffo Spini Dons * 1928 - 1955 — Phillip Tattaglia * 1955 - 1961 — Rico Tattaglia * 1961 - 1980 — Ozvaldo "Ozzie" Altobello Associates *Billy Delveccio - Arezzo Seafood *Paulie the Peel - Bella Siciliana *Frankie 'The Flush' Fernetti - Emilio's *Mario 'The Mangler' Martino - Global Trading Company *Bingo Bartelli- Harry's Bar *Giancarlo 'Sweets' Maldini- Sammy's *Benny Blazes- The Full Moon *Irish Jack Dougan- Global Trading Company *Bones Malpasto- Midnight Rosie's *Tony Two Times- Valentino's *Johnny the Greek- Arezzo Seafood *Moose Mangano- Poppy's- Westside *Gloria Dellamonte- Providence Hotel Category: Families